2013-01-07 Late Night New Student
Bobby Drake hasn't been his usual joking self for many reasons. Having been 'dead' for a week was the primary one but being stuck in the med bay until recently was another. Hard to be a fun-loving prankster in the boring and empty infirmary. But he's recently escaped...or gave Beast sad-puppy eyes long enough to be let out, either way. Since sleep was evading him, he's made his way to the lounge and flopped onto a couch like a teenager. Controller in hand, he's in the middle of playing a game. "Stupid glowy monster things..." he mutters. Sleeplessness. On a first night away from home, one might just expect it. Victor 'Vic' Borkowski decided a little bit of a walk about the mansion might just give him a little bit of tired. Humming some bit of pop-song, the young and green-skinned student paused at the door of the Lounge when he arrived with a bit of a friendly smile, walking over to take a look at Bobby's adventures on the TV. Vic waits until Bobby seems at a less frantic point to look over and give a quirky half smile. "Hey, nice to meet you, name's Vic." he offers. Bobby bites the corner of his lip as he fights through an end of level onslaught. When it finishes and the 'end level mission report' comes up, Bobby glances up at Victor. The frosty mutant looks him over and arches both brows. He hasn't looked at the memoes about new students yet. "Hey. You're new here, right?" Looking to the older man, Anole nodded. "Uh, yeah- I got here in the evening. My parents had the old rambler wagon, the blue one? Illinois plates, anyways, yeah! Its exciting to be here." the young man said as he looked towards the game being played, and took a walk around. "May I join you?" he wondered, rather politely. Indeed, apart from the green skin the young man seemed oddly... normal. At surprising ease with himself. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. I've been busy tonight. Didn't notice you get here," Bobby replies, frowning a bit. That means more paperwork is getting added to his inbox if there's another new student. Not anything bad, he just hates paperwork. The politeness was a little surprising, Bobby not used to it from teenagers. "Sure. Pull up a controller and we'll co-op," he says. "I'm Bobby Drake. I'll be your math teacher." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Drake." Vic said, as he took a comfortable spot and looked towards the controller just across the room. WIth surprising alacrity and dexterity his tongue darted out, snatching up and bringing the object to his waiting hands. " Sounds good to me, hey, Mr. Drake?" Vic wondered over, with a friendly half smile starting to build. "Why did the chicken cross the Mobius strip?" Bobby wonders why Vic is sitting there instead of reaching for the controller. Then there's that tongue and Bobby jumps "Whoa!" he sits up more. "Damn...was that your tongue?" he asks, surprised. The joke makes him blink and then smirk. "To get to the same side," he replies without a beat. One of his closest friends is Hank McCoy, he's heard that one before. Anole laughs at the jump, "Yeah. Its hella useful playing ultimate Frisbee and basketball. Sorry if I surprised you," The young mutant offered. He just grinned as his joke was answered back easily. "Ah, heard that one, have you?" the young man wondered as he join into the game with Bobby and nodded towards the elder Mutant. "Its time to whoop butt and chew gum, and we're all outta gum." The kid is even careful with his language. How unusual in this den of misfits and outcasts! "Are you a mutant also, Mr. Drake?" he wondered over, a touch of curiosity in his voice. "I.. Well, My parents thought it be best if I came here to stay safe- you know, with all the terrorism and anti-mutant talk recently. Its never been an issue before back home." he said quietly, far away a moment as he stared at the screen. Trying to focus on diversions a moment, not on home. Bobby shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Doesn't it end up tasting nasty though?" he's curious. "Yeah, I've heard it," he says with a chuckle. He's wondering wherr this kid was raised if he's being so polite and careful but he's not voicing it. The question makes him smirk. "Don't you know what school this is, Vic? We're all mutants here," he says. His expression sinks a little at the mention of terrorism and anti-mutant sentiment but he distracts himself by switching the game over to co-op mode and watching the loading screen. "Well, you're in a pretty safe place here." "I think I was pretty safe back in Illinois, too. I mean, its been three years and no one back home cares. I'm almost not sure its as big a deal as my parents are making it, you know?" The teen stated, that easy smile returning from his far away look. Brown, clearly human eyes turned back to Bobby. Bright. Kind. "Well, I wasn't sure all the teachers were, you know? I heard all of the students were. It'll be pretty neat to be around other Mutants, for sure!" an excitement edging into the young man's voice. "Oh! Do you know if anyone around here is into Theater? I got here a little late for a full orientation, and I imagine I'll be shuttled around tomorrow the new guy." Enthusiasm there. " And if you know anyone into sports could you maybe point them out to me? I'm wanting to get settled as quick as possible, you know?" he said with a bit of a grin, and scratch to the back of his head. "Coming into a new school in the Winter Semester's a bit tough, you know? Sorry if itseems like a lot to ask, I mean, you're here just hanging out and resting it looks like." A touch of an embaressed flush came to the young man's face. "I got a bit excited there, sorry. A little ahead of myself." he gave an easy, happy laugh. "Yeah but safety in numbers and all," Bobby waves it off with a vague gesture. "Your 'rents are probably right," especially given some recent events. As much as he's in a brooding mood, this kid's mood is just infectious. Bobby ends up smiling as well. "Theater...you'll wanna talk to Kurt. Err...Mr. Wagner. He's in charge of Drama. Sports...well we've got PE. And there's always something going on after classes or the weekends. I'm sure the other kids will be fine with another if ya jog out to the basketball courts or over to one of the pick-up games of football or whatever that go on. Oh yeah," he gets a mischievous little smirk. "Be sure to ask if anyone wants in on a game of mutant ball," he says. Nope, not explaining. He'll let Victor experience that fun for the first time himself. "And don't worry about it. I've been out of things for little while. Just getting back myself." "Alright, sounds like a plan, Mr. Drake. I'll be sure to speak to Mr. Wagner as soon as possible." Anole said with that same friendly smile still plastered over his face. "So then, shall we ride forth to righteous battle against our pixelated enemies?" the young man wondered as he lifted the controller and leaned on back. "If we're all mutants here, Mr. Drake, is it alright if I ask what you can do?" he wondered, suddenly curious. "I mean, its obvious what I am." he offered simply as he began to press buttons and fight whatever enemy it was the game offered. Lots and lots of aliens on screen for blasting. "Ride on, my young ward," Bobby replies, smirking. Yes, he has declared Vic the sidekick. "What I do, huh? Well..." he pauses the game and points a finger at the coffee table. A quick 'pay attention' gesture and he fires off an icy beam at the table. Within seconds, there's a ten inch high ice sculpture of Victor standing there. Very well detailed too. Bobby makes a quick finger gun and mimes blowing smoke away from the barrel. At first, laughter and much blasting of Aliens is happening, " Take that, space man!" However the temperature seems to drop in the room my several degrees, if only for a moment. Vic's attention is on a blast of energy Now, its Vic's turn to be surprised- the sudden blast of Icy Art having the young Green-Skin standing quickly to explore the new bit of environment that seems to have appeared. "Wow! Check that out," he said, taking a little kneel to look at the ten inch statue. He reaches out, touching the thing. "Oh! Ice, that is killah, Chillah! Er. I mean, Mr. Drake." Vic offers over, "Its crazy, you know. I mean, we're all people of the same gene, you know, but all unique and different while having that commonality. I don't know, I think its sorta neat." he said, game forgotten with the display of power. AT least momentarily. Bobby puffs out his chest and buffs his nails on his shirt as Victor examines his work. He's always happy to show off and the praise just gives him some much needed...or unneeded depending on who you talk to...ego stroking. "Yeah, mutant powers are pretty wicked like that. I remember my first days here being surprised by what the others could do." "Awesome. I can't wait to see what everyone else can do. Maybe we can go out and do something good." Vic said with a kind of innocent expectation of himself. "Its exciting." he said softly, largely to himself. "I want to show everyone what I'm capable of, Mr. Drake. Really make a mark on the world, you know? Maybe I'll be a famous actor. Probably have to get big on the internet first, though." he chuckled to himself. "Do you know any of my classmates?" he wondered over to Bobby, "Or do I just need to wait until classes begin again?" "You'll get a shot," Bobby replies. "Powers class. You'll get to show just what ya can do and what your classmates can too. Heck, some of 'em will be happy to show you even before. Just don't let the other teachers see. Gotta be careful about not wrecking the place on purpose," he adds. "Famous actor, huh?" Bobby wonders how well that'll go down considering Victor's mutation but he's not the type that'll put a dampener on any dreams so he keeps it to himself. "Let's see how ya do in Mr. Wagner's drama classes before you practice your Oscar speech," he teases. "Dude, I know almost all the students here. I've got most of them in my classes," he laughs. Those brown eyes flick over towards Bobby, framed by that so human face, albeit green and of pointed ears. "Oh, don't you worry about that, Mr. Drake, I did pretty good in school back home. I don't imagine I'll have any problems in any class. But a class like powers class seems more entertaining than math, no offence meant, of course." he said with a bit of a cheeky grin. "Well, I mean, most of what I can do is pretty simple. I'm a really good climber, got that whole tongue thing and I can change the color of my skin with a little work to match my surroundings." he smiled still. "Real hard to find me when I do that. I've gotten /really/ good at keeping still." Really, Bobby isn't bothered by the green and pointy. He's hung out with Kurt, Hank, Warren, and more. He's used to different appearances. "Hey, don't underestimate the Xavier school, kiddo. We're the top of the top here," he replies with an amused smirk. He nods as Victor explains his powers, taking a deep breath. "In all seriousness, Vic. Powers class will be like nothin' you've ever experienced. You might have gotten the hang of things back home but here you're gonna wanna go in expecting that it's not enough and ya got room to learn." The eyeroll of a teen towards an adult who's mentioned something that particular teen was aware of was difficult to hide. Vic really didn't make an attempt to hide the motion, but softens it with that growing smile. "That may be, Mr. Drake, but that doesn't mean I still won't be top of the class. Just because its not enough, and I've got a lot to learn doesn't mean I'm not ready, willing and able." He gave a bit of a wink, excited grin and teen-aged confidence clear on the young man's face. "Like I said, ain't nothing held me back at home and nothing is going to do that to me here, either." Bobby pauses, having sudden flashback to his own younger days. He shudders at the memory, not liking how it makes him feel old. He shakes it off and gives Vic a smirk. "Oh, you know that's gonna come back to bite you in the presumably green backside, right?" Bobby teases. "You're making the assumption it'll be green when trouble comes calling, Mr. Drake. I don't know about yourself, but I plan to live my future life free from despair. Its like Hamlet, you know?" he wondered over to Bobby still smile. "To Be or Not to Be and all that. And it really is /THE/ question faced by us all." he said. "The Heart-ache, and the thousand Natural shocks. Would you give it all up, Mr. Drake? Or do you face an uncertain, unkind world doubtless and knowing your defeat has become your deathless courage?" Bobby listens quietly, just waiting. He's impressed with the kid's acting skill but he's not letting it show. "...you plan on changing it to red?" he asks simply. There's a pause before he laughs and reaches over to pat Vic's shoulder. "Relax. I'm just messin' with ya and giving ya advice. I like the attitude. You're gonna be popular here," he smiles, gesturing for Vic to sit back down. Anole flopped back down to the sofa, with a little grin. And back to games and all. "Appreciated, Mr. Drake. I was just making a joke. I can change the color of my skin, remember?" A grin given as he looked back to the wall behind them. He reached back, touching the wall- his hand shifted into the color there, his face following- skin taking the pattern of the surface. His hand pulled away just as quickly to let the color flow back to that comfortable. "And I hope to meet a lot of good friends here. It'll be good to meet some other mutants, you know? I think I was the only one back home. At least, I was the most obvious." "I know," Bobby smirks. "Jokes and pranks are another area I specialize in," he says. He watches the changing colors with an interested little noise. "I didn't meet another mutant until I came here too. You'll do fine," he says. He goes quiet for a particularly intense part of the game and then nods. "So people seriously didn't have a problem with you bein' a mutant where you come from?" "No, at least, if they did they kept it to themselves. My family has been in Fairbury a long time, and its not that big a town." Victor offers, "And since we all sorta know each other everyone is kind of like extended family. So, when I hit thirteen and I changed the community rallied around all my family and I don't know, I guess I got lucky." he said with a slowly fading smile- after the excitement of BLASTING ALIEN FACES had subsided. "I don't know, everyone pretty much just treated me the same, regardless of how they thought of other Mutants. Maybe its because they knew me and my family." Victor offered easily, "But, my parents are still getting afraid. I mean, Fairbury's the type of place you don't even lock your door. I mean, I think the worst crimes we've ever had to really deal with are stolen pies from window-sills." Victor shook his head slowly, "You sound surprised." "It's not a common thing, dude," Bobby remarks. "But it's cool. It's refreshing to hear stuff like that. Y'know, shows there's still hope out there," he smiles. "Definitely a nice change to seeing things on the news about the hate groups," and the whole hospital incident but he is not bringing that one up, especially not with a new student. "People seriously stole pies from window-sills?" he chuckles. " "Hey, those aren't the regular people, Mr. Drake. Not by a /long/ shot!" Again, the excitable Anole was on his feet. "I won't let those bastards change the world when I know their truth isn't the real truth, how could I call myself an American, or a good person if I just stood by all quiet and let someone get hurt, or made to feel like he was less than someone else just because he's a little different? We from the Land O' Lincoln don't play that game." The Greenskinned Mutant Teen grinned wide. "Well, Mrs. Wilberforce's Apple Pies are /really/ good. And like I said, I'm great at climbing. Did you know most people /never/ look up?" Bobby's eyes go wide as Victor hops up and goes into speech mode. The cryokinetic blinks a few times and then laughs. "Kid, you are definitely going to do fine here," he reconfirms. He approves of the sense of humor and the message of the speech. "Oh, definitely. They never look up. Of course if you're lucky you can pull off a great one. Get them to look up but really be down on the ground behind them. Yell boo and the look on their face is -priceless-." "Well, I'm pretty good at sneaking when I want to be." Victor said, giving a little wink. "Check it out!" It was late, after all, and excitement had built most of the night- the grace was surprising, perhaps- but the way he just easily scampered up the wall to the ceiling. "I mean, I'd stripped down mostly into like this pair of tidy whitey's when I grabbed the pie." he said from his place on the ceiling- just grinning before he dropped down, flipping gracefully before he landed on his feet ala a Gymnist. "And Victor sticks the landing. Whaaaaaaa!" Bobby watches, getting more and more reminded of Kurt the longer he hangs out with Victor. The mention of stripping gets a snicker out of Bobby. "So you can't change your clothes too," he muses. Of course he's sure that with enough training that'll change. And on top of that there'll be those nice training uniforms to help. They tended to adapt. "I'll be sure to warn the girl's locker room to be on the lookout for floating clothes," Bobby teases as Victor lands. "Er. Yeah. Best let the girls beware." Victor said, scratching the back of his head as his grin faded into a bit of nervous laugh. "Honestly, I imagine I'll be /way/ too busy with school to hyper-focus on the girls, Mr. Drake." he offered quietly. Bobby arches a brow at Victor's reaction. He watches the teen a moment before reaching over to pat him on the back. "Don't worry about it, Vic. Only teasing," he says, idly wondering what the reaction was about but not wanting to make the kid more uncomfortable. "The workload isn't so bad you won't have time for a social life though so don't worry about that either." "That's nice, I'm just no good at talking to girls, Mr. Drake." Victor offered, getting perhaps a little more unsure with the conversation heading towards the fairer sex. "So, er. I guess I should get to bed, um. Early morning and school tomorrow and all." he said, grinning. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, Mr. Drake." Bobby waves it off, already moving past the topic. He's like that most times. When Vic brings up the time, Bobby takes his phone out to check the time. "Huh, man. Time flew. Yeah, better get to your dorm, Vic. Nice meetin' ya and if ya need anything tomorrow, feel free to knock on my door." Anole nods. "Sure thing, Mr. Drake! Thanks for helping me feel welcome here!" he said with that grin returning before he was off and up towards his dorm- creeping along so as to not gather too much attention while he gets to bed. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs